Their Story
by EmmyBear4863
Summary: LilyXJames Story has been published before by me on a different account. James is in love with Lily but because of Lily's rejections building and building will Lily see what she's doing to him before Hogwarts loses a marauder for good or will she be too late ?


**Their Story **

Summary- James is being pushed to the edge by the never ending rejections by Lily ... What if he can't

take it anymore, what if he wants it all to end... This is James' story...

"Lily will you please -" James was cut of short. "NO! For the last time James no! Why can't you get it

through your thick egotistical gigantic head!" Lily shouted out as she and James were standing by the

lake. "Okay, okay I get it I'll leave ... I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble..." James turned on his

heels and walked as fast as possible back to the castle.

**-Time Skip-**

Lily couldn't sleep that night she kept feeling as if something was wrong and she was missing a big piece

of a giant puzzle or something. "I need to clear my head." She said while slipping on a hoodie over her

tank top and slipped on a pair of tennis shoes. She walked outside to the lake. Recalling today's

argument with Potter. "Why does he have to be so stupid ...?"

Shaking the thought from her head and heading back to the castle she notices a dark shape falling from

the astronomy tower. '**THUD**' the sound echoes through the empty grounds. Running towards it she

gasp in horror. "Oh My Gosh!"

**-Earlier that night- **

James tossed and turned in his bed, Lily's words echoing through his head getting up and taking out a

spare piece of parchment and grabbing a quill to write with he began to write.

'_I'm so sorry all of you I just can't take it anymore to many things going through my head I can't take _

_it... Again I am so sorry. Also Lily... Beautiful Lily ... I love you so much._' Carefully placing the note on

his pillow and silently walking down and out of the common room. Stopping ever so often to make sure

he was not being followed. Then he found himself at the top of the astronomy tower staring down at the

empty deserted grounds. Lily's words still running through his head. Stepping over the rail onto the

extremely small edge. Turning around so that all that held him in place was his hands gently gripping

the rail one finger at a time ... Slowly he let go and jumped ... Watching the stars gleam as he fell to his

death ... '**THUD**' echoed around him ... His vision slowly fading... He welcomed the peace and solitude

of the darkness... "Oh My Gosh!" Was all he heard his angel say before he was engulfed by his peaceful

domain.

Lily stared at the unmoving, pale figure of James Potter. "NO! James!" She ran to his side, pulling his

head near her as her tears fell silently down her cheeks. "James, no, don't die on me! Please!" Cradling

his head in her arms. "HELP! Someone HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, lights flipped on all

over the castle. Professor McGonagall raced out onto the grounds. "Oh My- what happened here?" She

asked looking at James and immediately levitating his body and rushing to the hospital wing. "He

jumped..." Lily kept mutter over and over as she sat in the hospital wing next to James's bed, Madame

Pomfrey coming in and out at all hours. Lily's tears had run out long ago. She stayed their all night long

waiting for him to move, or show some signs of life. At about five in the morning the doors of the wing

were thrown open and three maurders ran straight to James bed. "YOU!" Sirius said jabbing a finger at

Lily, "You did this, and it's your entire fault!"... "What are you talking about Sirius?" Shoving a piece of

paper at her, as she read it new tears ran down her face. "You didn't know what you were doing to him,

its okay." Remus said trying his best to comfort her. Turning away from him and turning to James,

"James you have to come back to me, listen to me damn it! Come back, Damn it James bloody Potter!

You have to come back to me!" Now crying her hardest she has ever cried.

**-6 months later -**

James Potter had been in a coma for 6 months. Lily Evans had been by his side every afternoon, even

slept in the Hospital wing next to him.

"James, listen to me, you've got to come back, Sirius hasn't pulled a prank since the accident, he mopes

around, the tension is so thick around here you couldn't cut it with the sharpest knife in London. And also

I miss you. I miss you a lot! James I need you here!" Looking down at him, lowering her face to his

softly kissing his lips, after a short while she pulled away. James's eyelids slowly fluttered open. "L-li-

Lily...?" He croaked in a hoarse voice. "James! Oh my gosh! James ... I love you so much too!" A faint

smile passed over his lips as he slept and his guardian angel looked over him just like she always has.

This happy couple is Lily Evans and James Potter and this was their story.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and as for my other stories I don't know if I will be continuing them or not, … It seems I've lost my inspiration and I don't know what to do … this one just popped into my head last night so before I forgot I just started writing … maybe I'll finish them one day (knock on wood) but again no promises.  
P.S. This story was originally published on another one of my accounts on 10-15-10**


End file.
